Another Goode Story? Yeah, I guess
by floosnitch2022
Summary: OK so this is a story about Annabeth going to Goode. Overused, i know, OK? You have probably read a ton of these. Percy and Annabeth not only go to Goode, but is something bad is happening at camp? They hardly go to school actually. OK you know what? Read the story! What could it be? Its a mystery! But anyways, Have fun!
1. Chapter 1

High-school these two words send a shiver down my spine. Why? I suppose you could say that high school is my mortal enemy. If i didn't already have so many. As I walk through the halls on my first day, one thought goes through my head. What am I doing here? The only thing keeping me here is seeing my best friend, and boyfriend Percy Jackson.

"Good Morning, Miss. Is it your first day here?" My teacher asks as i walk through the door to my first class, English.

"Yes sir. My name is Annabeth, Annabeth chase." I say, holding my hand out.

He shakes it firmly "Well, have a seat Annabeth, and welcome to Goode!"

I nod as i take my seat, only a couple of kids are here as the bell hasn't rung yet. When in finally rings, students begin slowly trickling in. I keep my head down to avoid the curious looks from my new classmates. I manage to get through the lesson without being noticed too much. As i gather up my things a girl walks up to me. She has bleached blonde hair and is wearing lots of makeup. Her clothes, well how do i put this nicely, they don't exactly fit the school dress code.

"Hey! Are you new here?" She asks, I almost wince at the sound of her voice.

"Yeah, I am." I say, expressionless.

"Cool, my name is Massie. Pleased to meet you!"

"You too. Listen, I got to get to class." I mumble and attempt to leave

"Wait, I just wanted to say something. Like really quick. One, let me just say that you are really pretty. And two, if you hang around with us, we can definitely help you make some friends around here. We can tell you who to hang out with, and who definitely who not to hang out with. What do you say?"

"I think I can make friends for myself thanks very much." I walk towards the door, but turn around when i reach it. "Also, I think I can judge who I should hang out with and who I shouldn't" I look her up and down for good measure. Then walk out of the classroom. I was hoping i could see Percy before my next class. I haven't seen him since we left camp two weeks ago. It doesn't seem like a long time, but after the giant war. We stuck together like glue. It took forever for me to convince him to go to school for a semester. But, it took longer for my siblings to convince me to go to school. My father moved to New York after being offered a job teaching at NYU. So, here I am, at High School.

As I am walking through the halls, trying to find my next class. Finally, after circling through the hallways. I finally give in and decide ask somebody. Using all my willpower, I turn to the nearest person.

"Excuse me, can you tell me where class 210 is?" I say politely.

"Yeah, it's just-" He pauses as he turns around, and stares at me wide eyed.

"Annabeth?"

"Percy!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Greetings! Hello! Bonjour! im not french. Anyway. Wazzup? Welcome to my story. You can review if you would like, any criticism (good or bad) is okay! Anyway, ONWARD! p.s I did not do this on the first chapter because i did not really know what i was doing. Sooo...Yeah. **

"Percy!" I exclaimed.

"Annabeth, what are you doing here?!" He says while embracing me.

"To learn of course!"

"But, in New York?" Then he adds quietly, "Why aren't you at camp?"

"Because...reasons. I'll explain later. But, now I have to get to class!"

"Oh right! What class do you have?" He asks as we walk together, hand in hand.

"Well, let me see," I say, reaching into the back pocket of my jeans for my schedule. "Second period, I have Math!"

"Me too!"

We continue along until we reach our class. We are the last ones to arrive, when we walk in everyone turns to look at us, then at our entwined hands. I see Massie looking at me menacingly, like i have such a nerve to have a boyfriend.

"Oh, Hello!" My teacher looks at me. "Hello Percy, Hello...?"

"Annabeth." I provide.

"Hello Annabeth! Welcome to Goode! My name is Mrs. Chong!"

"Hi there!"

"Take a seat Annabeth, you seem to know Percy, so, we can have you switch seats with Massie, and sit beside him."

I look to see Percy sigh with relief. He must not like her anymore than i do. We manage to get through another easy math lesson well easy for me anyway.

When we are leaving the class, i ask Percy, "Do you have lunch now?"

"I do, in fact!" He says enthusiastically. Wow, what has gotten into him?

"Percy are you ok?"

"Yep! I am fine! Everything is just fine, isn't it?" I stop and turn him around. I look him in the eye and see his eyes have clouded over. As if he is in a different world. Oh no. After Tartarus, I knew we wouldn't be the same, Percy and I. Maybe together, but apart we were...different. Sometimes, something would trigger his memory, and he would have an episode (as i had started to call them). He would just almost black out, he would seem very happy, but then just as soon, break. I knew what was coming. since we were surrounded by students heading to the cafeteria, i walked with Percy to an empty staircase.

"Percy, Listen to me, we are safe. I am safe. You are safe. We're together and that is all that matters." I say soothingly. He just stares at me blankly. Although these episodes have happened often, i have never once seen Percy cry.

"But it's not, it will not ever be okay." He say quietly.

"Percy, We are together, everything will be fine." I hug him tightly and we stay that way for a couple seconds. Percy's head in his hands, my arm around him. After a couple of minutes, he sits up.

"Annabeth?" I hear him mumble. When i look at him, his face floods with relief, and then a look of guilt crosses his face. "Sorry." He mumbles.

"Percy, Why are you sorry?!" I say firmly, but also gently. "You have nothing to be sorry for. It happens to the best of us. Even the very best." I smile at him knowingly.

"Could we eat lunch out here? I kind of don't have anyone to sit with."

"What about your friends from when you were on the swim team?" I ask. I was very angry to hear he was on the swim team, learning that he probably cheated. But he is not on it anymore, after he, you know disappeared.

"Well, turns out they made better friends." He says sadly.

"Oh. Well, I'm sorry about that. Let's go buy some Lunch and we can eat outside. It is a beautiful day!"

"OK thanks Annabeth. And its OK, I'm used to it."

As we are walking towards the Cafeteria, Percy looks at me, "Did i tell you i loved you today?"

"You know what, I don't think you did!" I say, pretending to be hurt.

"OK, well then, I love you Annabeth."

"I love you too Seaweed Brain."

**Yay! Chapta two girl! (or boy, depending on who is reading this) Bye! I will see you soon. or talk to you, or write you? okay bye. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Good evening, morning or afternoon or whatever. It is afternoon as I'm writing this. So yeah good afternoon. Ok MOVING ON! You know what? I don't really have anything to say right now, so how about I continue. Now….. The chapter!**

"Can I have a bite of your sandwich?" Percy asks as I raise my peanut butter sandwich to take a bite.

"Percy, you just had two peanut butter sandwiches, I think you're ok." I say sternly.

"But, I'm hungry!"

"And I'm finished, come on, let's get to class."

Percy stands up and holds out his hand for me, I take it and pull myself up.

"Can I see your schedule?"

I hand it to him and he looks it over and then smiles widely. "We have all the same classes! Well, except English, I have Paul for English."

"You don't think this was any of Paul's doing?"

"What, putting us in the same classes? Probably."

We walk together to our history class. When we get there we are the first ones.

"I guess we're early then." I state.

"I guess so. I just forgot to do something." He looks right at me.

"And what would-" He cuts me off with a sweet kiss.

I smile against his lips and whisper "I know what you forgot now."

"Excuse me." I hear a voice behind me and see Massie and her "clique" behind us, watching with disgust.

"Oh, you're excused." Percy says with sass **(a/n my friend and I are obsessed with this word. Scary spice) **

We all take our seats when the bell rings.

When the teacher walks in, he looks at me "Hello, you must be Annabeth. If you could please take a seat over there that would be wonderful." He gestures to a seat at the very back, right behind Massie.

I can already tell I will not like this teacher, but, none the less, I nod and get out of my seat slowly and make my way to the back.

The lesson passes without too much trouble. Despite receiving multiple dirty looks from Massie, I think this will be a great school year.

The rest of the day passes quickly, and Percy and I are walking together to his apartment.

"You know, my mom will probably be alright if you stay for dinner." Percy hints.

"Well…..I don't know. I might have better things to do…" I tease.

"Oh, come on! Please?"

I sigh for dramatic effect. "Alright I guess I can come…"

"Yes!" He exclaims.

I laugh and rest my head on his shoulder. We walk the rest of the way in comfortable silence. I may have forgotten to mention that my apartment building is just a block from his.

"Hey, I forgot to ask, where are you staying?"

"Just a block from here, my dad works at NYU."I say, nonchalantly.

"WHAT?! You live a block from me?" He exclaims loudly.

"Yep."

Percy just smiles widely and we walk up to his apartment.

"Hey mom." Percy says as he unlocks the door to his apartment.

"Hey honey. How's it- Annabeth!" Sally exclaims, dropping the dish towel she was holding and running over to hug me. When she lets go, she holds me at arm's length, examining me.

"Annabeth! It's so good to see you!"

"You too Sally!" I answer truthfully. Sally was always very nice to me, and she is a great mom to Percy. Speaking of which…..

"Mom, me and Annabeth are going to my room."

"Percy, its Annabeth and I and we are?" I ask turning to him. I was disappointed; Sally was easy to talk to.

"Yes. Let's go!" He takes my hand and drags me to his room. When we get there he plops down on the bed.

"She's so embarrassing!" He complains.

"No! She is awesome! I love Sally!"

"Whatever. So what do you want to do?"

"Well, I have homework, so do you."

Percy groans. "Do we have to? How about after dinner?"

"No, we have to do our homework. No distractions."

I pull my books out of my bag and start with my math homework. I can very well feel Percy still staring at me, but I refuse to give in. I finally look up.

"I-" He cuts me off with a kiss

We break apart and I say, "That's not distracting at all."

"Come on, let's go get a snack."

**So… Ok then. Bye and have a nice day. Bye. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! i want to say, you are probably thinking this story is cliche.(teehee that ryhmes) and i know that, but it wont be like that the whole time. i promise you, seriously. in fact, massie is hardly a character anymore. she may appear once in a while, but she wont be here in every chapter. i just wanted to get the story going, so i wont have all the cliches, she was just a random. anyways...here! p.s this chapter is short. **

The next few weeks pass in a blur. I spend most of my time at Percy's, but living with my dad is also great. We are getting along better than we ever did. Maybe it is the amount of life and death situations i have been in that really made him appreciate that my life is in danger half of the time, and that he should spend as much time as we can with me. It seemed like everything was perfect, of course, something had to ruin that perfection.

I guess you could say it all started when Percy and I were walking home from school, like we have everyday. When we arrive at his apartment, Percy heads to the bathroom, so i sit at the kitchen table and start on my homework.

Ten minutes later, Percy still hasn't come out, and i start to get worried. What could be taking him so long in the bathroom? So, i decide to go check it out. But, I grab my dagger from the table just in case. When i get there i knock on the door and don't hear and answer. Instead, i hear voices.

"Yes, We know."

A muffled reply is sent back. Then Percy responds "OK, I will tell Annabeth. Bye, Chiron." Chiron? Why would he be talking to Chiron.

Suddenly the door swings open and Percy steps out. He jumps when he see's me standing by the door.

"Percy, what just happened?"

"I'll explain in a minute. But we have to go to camp, like right now."

**Sooo there it is, sorry it is so short i am about to go to bed. sooooo yeah. byee!**


	5. Chapter 5

**hi. bye. **

**i forgot to say, i don't own anything. **

"What do you mean, we have to go to camp, what is going on?" I say as i follow Percy out to the streets, he hails a cab and we get in quickly. Percy gives the driver the directions, and then turns to me.

"I can't explain, but we have to go to camp. You will see once we get there, maybe." He somewhat explains.

I just nod and sit in silence as Percy fidget with his hands. His knee is shaking and I put a hand on it. He looks at me "Calm down Perce, everything is going to be fine." I assure him.

"How do you know?"

"I don't, I guess i can't say that everything will be fine, but whatever it is, we can sort through it, we have done it before."

"Why can't we just get a break though? Seriously, I just want some peace and quiet."

"Percy, I don't think we will ever get peace and quiet."

We sit in silence the rest of the way, when we get there, the driver looks at us. "Are you sure this is the right address? This is a strawberry field."

"Yes, this is right." Percy confirms.

"Alright then." Percy pays the man and we get out of the car. I watch until he drives away, then we make our way up the hill, back home.

But, as we come up to Thalia's pine, it doesn't feel like home. There is and eerie silence settling over the camp, and it gives me the chills.

"Annabeth!" A small voice breaks the silence, and look to see one of my siblings, Autumn. She is ten, and i think she looks up to me. She told me that she wanted to be just like me when she grew up.

"Hey, Autumn! What's up?"

"I don't know, something is up, but nobody will tell me what!"

"OK, well i will tell you when i find out."

"Yes! That would be stupendous!" She says enthusiastically, before running off.

"Annabeth," Percy warns, "I don't think you will really want to be telling her anything."

"Whatever it is, it will be fine!" I wave him away.

"I don't think so." He mumbles under his breath.

**There it is! ok so yeah. review? maybe? Probably not? good or bad. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! Sooooooo hi. ok here. wow i just realized how pointless these authors notes are. **

When we get to the Big House, Mr. D and Chiron aren't playing pinochle like they usually do. They are just sitting there. Doing, well nothing. They were just standing there, staring into space. Chiron was in his true form, and his tail flicked nervously back and forth. Mr. D was staring at long island sound, like he expected something to pop up there.

"Hey" Percy says quietly.

Chiron jumps, as if he didn't notice that we had arrived. Mr. D just turns his head slowly, his face serene for just a moment, and then it turns to a look of a disgust when he sees who is talking to him.

"Peter Johnson. I though you left two months ago."

"I did, but Chiron iris messaged me, and told me to come to camp urgently," Percy responds calmly, but then under his breath says, "And it's Percy Jackson."

Well, Mr. Johnson. I am leaving now." He nods at us and turns to Chiron, "Thank you Chiron for that lovely talk." He snaps his fingers and is gone.

Chiron turns to us. I can see in his eyes, the worry. What is happening? I voice my thoughts to Chiron.

"I must something to you. Please, sit." He gestures to the table i played pinochle on all those years ago, when Percy was twelve and we had just met for the first time. Percy grabs my hand from under the table.

"So, Percy. Your half brother, Tyson, as you know has continued working in the forges with your father, Poseidon. After the giant war, there were many things that had to be repaired, so your brother went Underseas to help."

Percy says quickly, "What about that?"

"Let me finish, boy. After the war, there were many supporters still mourning the loss of their leader, and they were angry at you for helping. Now, Gaea didn't have _just _giants as her supporters. There were a few demigods, and also underwater creatures, i suppose you could call them underwater giants, given their size. Just like in the Titan war. They thought that it was your fault, and they thought that taking something or someone of yours would help avenge their leader."

Chiron looks at Percy, but Percy doesn't seem to get the point. "So, what are you saying?" He asks quietly. It looks like he didn't know why we had to go to camp either.

"Percy, your brother is missing."

**i'm sorry. **


	7. Chapter 7

**insert creative and entertaining authors note here.**

"Percy, your brother is missing." I gasp quietly. Percy stands up, knocking his chair over.

"What?!" He yells. Percy is very protective of Tyson.

"Tyson, your brother is missing." Chiron states

"Yes, I know what you said." Percy says impatiently.

"One thing you must understand is that, never, under any circumstances, should you go looking for him. That is what they want, you, Percy." Chiron warns.

"Ok, so you just expect me to sit here and pretend like nothing has happened, that my brother is missing, or more like kidnapped, by people who want me dead. Alright, easy." Percy says, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Yes, that is exactly what you have to do." Chiron says, not phased by Percys sarcasm.

"Perce, sit down." I say quietly, pulling on his arm. He looks at me and his eyes soften. He sits down next to me.

"Percy, you cannot do anything rash. Tyson is strong, maybe not strong enough to defeat giants, but your father already has people looking for him. He will be fine."

"Excuse me." Percy stands up, grabs my hand and storms away to his cabin. I look back at Chiron and shoot him an apologetic look.

When we get to Percys cabin, I sit on his bed, while he paces the cabin. "Why would he just do that? Does he not even care about Tyson? Of course he does. But then, why won't he let me do something? I have to do something. Anything." He turns to sit down on his bunk, momentarily forgetting that i am sitting there, and sits right on top of me.

"Um, ow?" I say.

"Ah! Sorry, Annabeth, didn't see you there." He smiles sheepishly and moves to sit beside me.

"Clearly. Anyway, Perce, you can't do anything. Don't you see? That is exactly what they want! If you go there, what would you do? Huh? Also, i couldn't go with you, Daughter of Athena, remember?"

"Oh, Sorry. I didn't think about it. But, what? Am i supposed to just sit here and pretend like my only sibling isn't gone?"

"Yes, you are. Poseidon is probably sending out his best men out to find him, so, once again, he. will. be. okay!"

Percy huffs. "Maybe you're right. I mean, when aren't you right?"

"Exactly." I give him a big hug.

"I love you so much, you know that?" He says sweetly.

I give him a quick peck on the lips and lean my forehead against his. "I know. I love you too. And now, I have to go back to my cabin. It's almost bedtime, I guess we won't be having a campfire tonight."

"Please, stay?"

"Percy, as much as i love you, how do you think Chiron would respond to hearing i spent the night in your cabin? Or how would my older brothers respond?"

"But, Annabeth, you stayed after, you know..." He trails off.

I nod, "Yes, but that was an exception, i have to go." I give him a quick kiss, and dash off to my cabin.

I go to bed right away, and drift off into a restless sleep.

**Heyyyyyy! Whats flippin? Sorry. ok so bye - Sadie p.s i like reviews. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Paste your document here...Don't tell me what to do! sorry that is what it said when i clicked copy and paste. so ya i usually update everyday. but i didnt. not like i have had this story very long, like seven chapters... ok this is getting awkward. yeah...HAPPY CHRISTMAS AND A MERRY NEW YEAR!**

Chiron ordered us to go back to our usual activities, which for Percy and I was to go back to school. Lovely. My mother will kill me for saying this, but I don't want to go to school.

"Percy, do we have to go!?" I plead as we walk up the steps to the school.

"No, we don't." He looks at me hopefully. Looks like he doesn't want to go either.

"But, we have to." I sigh as we get to out lockers. His is a little ways down the hall. So he comes and gives me a quick kiss before heading to the lockers.

"Love you." He says when he pulls away.

"I love you too."

I put my books into my locker and grab my books. I start down the hallway, to my first class, when I hear shouting.

"Give me my bag, now!" I hear someone yell, Percy.

"OHHH, is little Percy mad?"

"Tyler." I can see Percy now, as i hurry towards him. I know he can handle himself, but i just want to be here just in case he loses his cool. He has blown up toilets before.

"Aww, Percy is going to cry." Percy balls his fists up, he can easily beat up Tyler and his buddies, but that might look a little suspicious.

"I am not going to cry, but i am going to be late for class."

"Since when do you care?" The boys ask. "It's not like you're smart."

"Since I have a girlfriend. She likes school." Percy smiles, but it fades slowly as Tyler says something

"You...Have...a...girlfriend?" He says between laughs. This gets me mad and i step out and stand beside Percy. The bullies don't notice as they are too busy laughing. The hallway is empty, as most people are in class.

"What do you got on her?" He asks as he finally calms down. He straightens and then sees me. His eyes dart to Percy's hand around my waist, and mine around his.

"_This_ is your girlfriend?" He asks incredulously.

"Yes, as a matter of a fact she is. Now, if you will excuse me, we have somewhere we need to be, so if i can have me bag back, that would be great, thanks."

They roll their eyes, but hand Percy his bag. Neither of us acknowledge them as we walk away from them.

"Can we just not go to our first class, we can go to the library. They are in my class, I don't feel like dealing with them now."

"Sure. But Perce, who are they?"

"My swim friends."

**Percy being sad makes me sad. But, i hate when Percy is like super popular in goode stories, because he has always been an outcast. and i know what you are thinking, have you forgotten completely about tyson, no, i haven't. will something happen in the next chapter? I don't know? anyway...review? **

**-sadie**


	9. Chapter 9

**Whats up?**

That night, I go over to Percys house for dinner. I knock on the door, and it quickly swings open. I greet Sally quickly, anxious to see how Percy is doing. I would have come home with him, but he insisted that I go home to see my dad.

"Go on Annabeth, Percy is in his room." She glances worriedly at his door. I nod and hurry to Percy's room.

I knock on the door. "Perce?"

"Umm...One sec." I hear a sniff and a shaky breath. Then, the door swings open. Percy hair is messier than usual, and that is saying something. His eyes are a little red. I immediately reach up to hug him.

"Hey, Whats wrong?" I ask quietly.

"What?" He sighs, "Oh, nothing." He wipes his eyes and looks me in the eyes, knowing he can't lie. "Lots of things are wrong. Tyson. I can't help but worry that I am doing the wrong thing, by doing nothing!"He sighs exasperated. "And then, today. I guess i never told you the whole story." He pauses, looking at me meaningfully. "Last year, i was popular. Well sort of. I guess i had lots of friends. Or i thought i were just playing me. But, they were so nice to me." He pauses and closes his eyes. "I don't understand why they just didn't want to be my friend. " Anyway. I disappeared, as you know. And they just don't talk to me now."

"I'm sorry Percy. I'm your friend!"

"Yes, I know. My best friend."

"And, about Tyson. You are doing the right thing by _not_ going. If you put yourself in danger, it will hurt Tyson even more."

"I guess your right. But, still. I have this _feeling._"

"Everything will be fine. Trust me. Why can't we just get a break?" I sigh dramatically and sit on the edge of Percy's bed.

"Tell me about it." He comes and sits beside me. He take one of my hands and gives me a sweet kiss on the lips.

"Tell me- Ewwwwww! Really?" I hear a voice and jump back.

A boy and a girl are standing in the room. No, not standing. An iris message.

"Leo?" I say loudly then look at the girl, "Thalia!" I shriek.

"That is my name. Alright we have to tell you something."

"We have to tell you something" Leo repeats.

"Leo, I just said that!" Thalia says, irritated.

"You have to come." Thalia says, rolling her eyes.

"Come, where?" Percy asks.

"To camp."

"Why?" I say, "We were just there."

"Percy, it's about Tyson."

**Dun DUN DUNNNNN! Okay, not that big of a deal, i know. But yeah, i would have continued. But, i am being force to go to bed so yeah... nighty night!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hayyyyyy. Im not going to school today. so ya, im bored. so happy christmas! **

"Percy, it's about Tyson." Percy automatically tenses up.

"What about him?" He asks quickly.

"Well, They found him." Thalia says slowly.

"Really!? Well, where is he, is he there at camp? Can I see him?" Percy interrupts, he looks around, as if looking for Tyson in the Iris message.

"I wasn't done. They found him, but he is not here. The people that found him were not able to escape. And sadly, they are there too."

Percy doesn't say anything. So, i speak up. "Who is there now?"

"Some of Poseidon's army. But, the group he sent was only meant to scope out the place. I guess they got carried away. There are two soldiers and Tyson."

Percy still doesn't say anything. But, Thalia keeps talking. "Chiron wants you to come back to camp, just for a bit."

"Ok. Thanks Thalia, Leo." Thalia smiles sadly, and Leo waves.

When they have gone, I turn to Percy. "Percy." He doesn't say anything. "Percy look at me." I kneel in front of the spot where he has sat down on the bed.

"We are going to go to camp, okay?" He nods, still not looking me in the eye. "We are going to talk to Chiron. We may just get chance to save him." I reassure him.

"Chiron?" Percy and I walk up to the front porch of the house. Chiron is sitting in his wheelchair. Once again staring off into the distance, like we found him a couple of days ago.

"Hello. It seems things have gotten worse. I want you two to stay here for a bit. Something may need to be done, and we would need to act quickly." Chiron looks at each of us for a long time, then resumes his position from earlier, staring off into the distance. I start to walk away when i realize that Percy isn't with me. I turn around.

"Percy?"

"Go ahead, I'll be right there." He says quietly.

I know there is no point arguing. So, I slowly make my way to the Cabins. Behind me, I hear a raised voice

"Chiron, Come on! Please, I need to do something. I'll take Annabeth with me!" I turn around at the mention of my name. Once again, Percy is pacing on the porch.

I hear Chiron give an angry sigh. "Percy. Stop it! You are doing everyone, including Tyson, a favor by staying here."

"But-"

"No buts. Go on with Annabeth. Looks like she hasn't gotten very far without you." He glances at me from behind Percy's shoulder.

I turn and try and hurry back to the cabins, trying to not get noticed. It doesn't work.

"Annabeth!" I hear Percy yell, and then see him jogging to catch up with me.

"Hey, Perce. Would it be alright if i stayed with you?" He smiles and I am glad that I can make him smile after all the stuff he has gone through over the past few days.

"Of course! I actually wanted to show you something. Come on." He grabs my hand, and drags me away. I get a couple of weird glances from year round campers, but i just wave them away.

Percy leads me behind the cabins, there is a small patch of trees behind there, and Percy goes to the tallest one and starts to climb it.

"Percy!" I hiss, it is already dark outside, and there are campers sleeping probably. "Get down, somebody lives there!"

"They're not home. Come on!" He is scaling the tree quickly. The climbing wall must have helped.

"Fine, but if we get in trouble, it's on you."

When Percy finally stops, I am right behind him.

"Look." He points to Long island sound. The moon is shining down, making it sparkle.

"Wow. It's soo beautiful."

"I know something more beautiful." He says looking at me.

"Oh my gods, you did not just say that!" I blush.

"Well, it's true." we both lean in at the same time, and his lips catch mine.

**There. aren't Percy/Annabeth great? **

**kjhdjkhsagdfjhsgdfkjhgsndbvajsdgiasuhgdkahgsdjhags dkjhgasdkjgajdhgajhgdjahsbda**

**-sadie**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey! So, i am going away for a week and i wont be updating. And yeah. but, whatever. I like giraffes. **

"Hey, what, do you think you are doing?" I hear a voice, calling Percy and I to pull apart.

"Oh no." He mutters under his breath.

"That's my tree! I command you to come down. NOW!" Oh gods. It's the tree nymph.

"Percy!" I whisper.

"What should we do?" He asks me quietly.

"Hold on. I got a plan." Athena always has a plan.

"Well, what-"

"Stop talking." I crawl down to one of the lower branches.

"Come down, Now! Or, I will go get the Harpies!" She threatens.

I play along, "Oh no! Please! Not the harpies!" The nymph smiles smugly and then turns on her heel and walks in search of the harpies.

"Come on!" I call up to Percy, who is smiling widely at me.

I hop down from the tree and see Percy behind me.

"Hurry!" I laugh, grabbing his hand and running to his cabin.

When we get there, we both break down laughing.

"That was awesome!" Percy says in between laughs.

"I know! Did-" I am cut off when I hear a cry of frustration. I look out the window and see the nymph standing by her tree.

"They were here, I swear it!" She huffs.

This only causes us to laugh harder than we were.

When we finally calm down. It is quiet.

"I'm going to get my Pajamas. I'll come back." I say before turning and sprinting to my cabin. Praying the harpies have finished their night patrols.

When i creak open the door to my cabin, I see something, or someone moving in the back corner.

"Annabeth?" I hear a small voice ask.

"Hey Autumn, go back to bed. I'm just getting changed." I'm not exactly lying.

"Can't nightmares."

I pull on my pajama pants and walk over to her bunk. I kneel beside her and brush the blond curls out of her eyes.

"Hey. It's okay. You're safe, here at camp." I comfort her.

She wipes a few tears from her eyes. "But, it was so real."

"I know. But, you're safe. I'll look after you. Promise."

"Pinky Promise." I know Autumn was abandoned by her mortal father. This must be hard for her. She knows people who make promises that they can' t keep.

I lock my pinky with hers and the say. "Pinky promise."

I continue talking, "You know, Autumn-" I stop when i look her, and see she is fast asleep. I adjust the sheets that have fallen to the floor while she was tossing and turning in her sleep.

When is get back to Percy's cabin. He is sitting on his bed. His toothbrush hanging in his mouth, staring off into space.

"Percy?" He doesn't respond. "Percy!" He jumps, and make the toothbrush fall out his mouth, and tooth paste to go flying everywhere.

"Ew, Percy! That's disgusting!" He smiles sheepishly and picks up the toothbrush. He rinses it off and come back to me. I go to his bunk and strip his toothbrush covered sheets.

"Um, What are you doing?" I say nothing, just walk over to get a pair set of sheets from a closet in the corner. I quickly make the bed and then proceed to lie in it.

"You're unbelievable." Percy states when he lies beside me. Its no surprise that I ended up sleeping in his cabon. After Tartarus, we wouldn't go anywhere without eachother. Thankfully, Chiron allowed it.

We are laying side by side on our backs when i hear a slight snore coming from beside me. I smile to myself and then fall into sleep myself.

**That was a kinda sorta not really long chapter. I put lots of Percy/annabeth in there because, why not? but, things will start happening in like the next chapter or so. Also, do u mant me to include anymore couple? P.s sorry i do not do thalico. but ya, or Thalia dating anybody at all, except Luke. but he is not alive. ANYWAY! im getting off topic. So yeah Thalia is a hunter forever and she will not be having a boyfriend anytime soon. Ok so long, farewell, auf Wiedersehen goodbye! sorry. hashtag sound of music. **

**-Sadie**


	12. Chapter 12

**heyy, so hows it going! im sorry for not updating, bus as i said, i was away for a week, so yep pretty much. Well, thats all i have to say about that, so goodbye, and good day! Well, first is the chapter. Oh, and i dont own anything, just thought i would say that. **

"Percy, up!" I yell loudly. I have already gone back to my cabin, got dressed, and Percy still hasn't gotten up yet.

"Uhhhh." He mumbles before rolling over and continuing to snore.

"Ok fine, I didn't want to have to do this, but you leave me no choice." I leave the cabin and head to my own. I head to the back, where we keep our supplies for capture the flag, an essential for any Athena cabin. I search in some of the cabinets for a couple of minutes before finding what i'm looking for and heading back to Percy's cabin, in the meantime, receiving some weird glances from my cabinmates. I notice that Autumn isn't there this morning, watching with her curious eyes. She is probably using the bathroom, or maybe she went swimming early in the morning.

When I get back to Poseidon's cabin, I am not surprised to see Percy still asleep on his bunk, drooling as much as ever. I tear the sheets off his bunk, and he just groans, reaching blindly for them for a couple of seconds, and then going back to sleep.

"Percy Jackson! Get up!" I yell as loud as i can through the megaphone.

Percy jumps and falls out his bed, and ends up sitting on the ground, glaring at me.

"Thank you for that." He states.

"Your welcome, now get ready, i'll meet you at the mess hall."

Percy sighs, but stands up and starts getting ready for the day. I turn to leave, but thats when we hear the scream.

**Sorry, this was really short, and it was just a filler, and a cliffhanger. I like writing cliffhangers, but hate reading them, so i know it sounds bad, but i will update soon. but ya, we ALL know of somebody who is famous for cliffhanger. *cough* Rick Riordian *coughcough* bUt anyway, nighty night. Wow, i just realized how short this was, but next xhapter there will be tratie, an ohmigosh! Drama!**


	13. Chapter 13

**heyyyyy! whats flippin yo?! maybe some pancakes? or some other type of food. possibly fried. there is so many possibilities to food that you are able to flip. Anyway, im getting off topic. Also there is a little bit of tratie at the end of this,but i cant do alot as this is told in annabeths point of view. but okay, im done. okay here. **

****The scream sounds like its coming from somewhere inside the cabin. I pull our my dagger at the same time that Percy uncaps his sword. I hear a small whimpering sound coming from behind me. As fast as i can, i whirl around, and see that the sound is coming from the small fountain in the center of Percy's cabin. It was replaced after he broke his old one a couple of years back. Coming through is an Iris message.

"Autumn!" I yell loudly. My small sister is sitting in the middle of a large, dark room. Boxes holding..._something _are surrounding her. They seem to be moving around, the boxes, as if something is moving inside of them. Autumn hears my call and looks up, her bright grey eyes wide with fear.

Just when she spots us, a door closes and i hear the sound of muffled footsteps. Three sets of them, i decide.

"Did i hear something?" Somebody hisses.

Autumn quickly shakes her head just as the first empousa comes into view.

"Wh-where are we?" Autumn stutters.

"We are in Pennsylvania!" I hear a perky voice say, only to be shushed.

"Shut up!" The first empousa hisses, and then turns to another creature, hidden by all the boxes "Why did you bring _her_?" She hisses.

"I- uhhh" The creature stutters.

"Just take her away, please." She sighs, and turns back to Autumn.

"Watch it Girl."

"Just, can i go home?" Autumn asks, trying not to look terrified, yet i can see through it.

"You can go home, when i say you can go home, got it?"

Autumn just nods.

_please insert one golden drachma to continue your message _

I yelp when the voice comes on, causing the Empousa to turn, quickly, Percy slashes through the Iris Message before she can see us. I sink to my knees slowly.

"Percy, we have to do something." I whisper, finally realizing that Percy was right. I should have realized it sooner, before Autumn went missing. But i am determined to find her.

"I know. But, we have to tell Chiron." Percy whispers back.

"Do we?" I know i am being irrational. But, we have left camp without permission. Also its not like we haven't been on more dangerous missions before, of course we have.

"Um, yes?" Percy says uncertainly.

"No, i don't think we do. Percy, if we go to Chiron, what will he say. Really. He will tell us not to go, too dangerous, people are looking for them already. He most likely doesn't know that Autumn is missing. He will figure out soon enough, bur what then? He won't tell us to go ahead and look for them. Of course he won't he won't let us go!"

"But, what about Tyson, where would he be, would they keep them in the same place."

"Well, what do they want?" I ask him, already knowing the answer.

"Me?" Percy says, more like a question than an actual statement.

"Exactly. Percy, the reason that they took Autumn is not to just get to me, it's also to get to you. They know that if I go looking for her, you will follow, and vice versa."

"Ok then, let's go!" Percy says entusiastically, well as enthusiastic as you can get given the circumstances.

"Wait, how are we going to get out of camp without everybody noticing?" I say, talking mostly to myself, but Percy hears me.

"Hey! I have an idea. Everyone is at breakfast right now, they would be able to see us leave from long island sound from the mess hall, but i know a spot that is hidden. I have a boat down there. I was actually planning on taking you there tonight." I blush deeply at the same time he does.

"Ok, we should get going then." I have just made it to Percy's bed to grab his backpack when a knock comes at the door.

Percy groans, but then walks to get the door.

Just as it swings open, i look up. "What are you guys doing here?"

At the door stands Piper, Jason, Frank, Hazel,

"We came to visit!" Leo says enthusiastically, then his smile falters on his face when he sees our faces.

"Whats going on?" Jason asks worriedly.

"Um, we have to go." I grab my backpack and head out the door, grabbing Percy's hand on the way. I drag him along until he finally catches up with me.

"Annabeth, we could let them come with us. We might need a couple of extra people, i mean, if we are really dealing with more giants."

"Percy, we are perfectly capable of defending ourselves."

"Wait guys, wait up!" I turn to see the others running to catch up with us.

"Annabeth what i'm saying is-" Percy starts, oblivious to the others approaching.

"Ok, i got an idea."

"Hurry up guys, we have to go, Like now." I see Percy smile at me out of the corner of my eye. For once, he is right, we could use more people.

"Where are we going?" Hazel asks curiously.

"I'll explain later." I say.

We follow Percy to a small part of the beach that is covered by trees, you can hardly see the beach from here. When we arrive, i can hear giggling.

"Travis, Travis, stop." A girl says between giggles. I raise my eyebrows at Percy and he just shrugs. Since when does Travis have a girlfriend?

"um, hi?" Percy says when he sees two figures on the beach

"Katie? Travis?" Annabeth says.

Katie stands up very quickly and smooths out her shirt. "Oh hey guys didn't see you there."

"Yep, well here we are. You and Travis..." Percy trails off.

"Oh yeah." Katie says awkwardly. Travis stands up and grabs her hand. She looks up at him. and kisses his cheek.

"Well." Travis says, breaking the awkward silence. "We should go." Travis grabs Katies hand and runs away quickly.

"Since when did that happen?" Frank asks.

I shrug and turn away, we have more pressing matters.

"Percy, is it possible to get some mode of transportation?"

"Sure, one sec. He closes his eyes for a few moments and then opens them. Shortly after, I see four large figure emerge from the water. Hippocampi.

"Rainbow!" Percy yells.

"Hop on guys." I say to the others.

They look at me warily but hop on anyway. Jason and Piper on one, Frank and hazel on another, Percy and I share one, and Leo gets one to himself.

The hippocampi fly away in the direction that - I'm assuming- Percy told them to go. After about five minutes, Piper asks the question that is probably on everybodys mind, "Where are we going?"

"Pennsylvania." I state quietly.

**Omg! that was sort of a long chapter. Also do you want any couples out of the seven. Sorry about the tratie scene. I had to fit it in somewhere. and i know its not very long. so yeah, i will try and update soon. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Whats up? The sky obviously, sadie. Shut up brain! I'm sorry about that. Whenever i am texting people and they say whats up, i always say the sky. I don't really know why. But, anyway, on with the chapter.**

"Percy, Are you up?" I whisper over the soft sound of the waves.

"Yeah." Percy turns to me and looks at me worriedly. We have not been traveling for very long, but everybody has already fallen asleep. I guess Percy and I are the only ones there.

"I'm worried about Tyson and Autumn."

"I am too, but what they want is for us to come, they won't hurt them otherwise. Hopefully." There is a long pause before we I speak.

"Where are we now?" I say, wanting to change the subject.

"We are almost at the Delaware River, which will take us to Pennsylvania, it won't take to long."

I look down at my hands, fiddling with my fingers.

"Hey." I hear Percy say. He lifts up my chin so I am forced to look at him."Annabeth, we have defeated a Titan, we have held the sky, we have been to hell and back. I think we can handle a couple of giants." He looks at me reassuringly.

"But, I promised." I insist.

Now Percy just looks confused. "What did you promise? Who did you promise?"

I sigh, "Last night, when i went to get changed, i woke Autumn up in the middle of a nightmare, when i told her to go to bed, she said to me, she made me promise that she would keep her safe. I told her that i would make sure she didn't ever get hurt. I broke that promise. Perce, all the people that have made promises to her, her parents, all her foster parents, they broke them, now i did too."

"You didn't break any promises Annabeth. If you broke the promise, you wouldn't be going to save her right now, would you? I don't think so." He looks at me confidently, then envelops me in a giant bear hug.

I hug him back just as tightly, "Thanks Percy." I mumble into his shirt.

He pulls away and kisses my forehead. "I love you Annabeth, and I can't tell you everything is going to be ok, i don't know that, but what i can tell you is that we will stay together. You are not getting away from me." I smile at the bitter memory.

"I love you too." I try not to let the tears that are in my eyes spill over, but nonethless, a few spill over. Percy once again looks confused.

"What? Is something wrong?"

I almost want to laugh, "No, i'm fine, really."

"Ok. good." Percy gathers me in his lap, and we sit there for a while, before finally drifting into a dreamless sleep, safe in each others arms.

**Ok, sorry this wasn't very long, and mostly just a filler, but there was percabeth, do ya byeeee!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello there. **

"Awww you guys are just adorable!" I hear a high pitched squeal, and slowly open my eyes. Leo is sitting on his hippocampi, his bare feet dangling in the water.

"Leo, I thought you were a girl."

He presses his hand to his heart and pretends to be offended. "Ouch, Annabeth, that hurt."

"So, was there a reason you woke me up?"

"Oh, yes there actually was. I think we have arrived." He gestures to the hippocampi, who seem to be slowing down. I look up and see that he is right, i can see the shoreline in the distance.

"Percy, wake up!" I look up to see him slowly opening his eyes.

"Wha...?" He mumbles.

"Percy, we are here, come on!" Percy seems to snap out of his daze and sits up, wiping the drool from his mouth at the same time. He says something to the hippocampi and they began to slow more,

"Ok, guys!" Everybody looks up from their rides. "We are going to get off here, Yes, into the water." He says, looking at the others, who look at him like he is crazy. "Yes, i will make sure you don't get wet."

Percy jumps into the water first, I follow quickly. Percy looks like he is concentrating very hard. I look down and am surprised to see that i am completely dry.

"You're the best." I grin at Percy.

He shrugs, "What can i say?" Then he laughs, "The same could be said for you."

"Percy, do you mind?" I hear Jason say impatiently. While we have been talking, the others have jumped in, and are soaked.

"Yep, one second." After the others are dry, Percy pats Rainbow on the neck, and the four hippocampi swim away.

"Where to now?" Hazel asks. On the ride here, we explained everything to them. They agreed right away to help.

"Well, i hadn't actually thought about that." Percy says slowly.

"Let's start by heading to shore, huh?" I say.

* * *

Percy lends me a hand to pull me out of the water. After looking around for a bit, we came to a small clearing that looked relatively safe. The Delaware river is mostly surrounded by forest, so it may be easy to find somewhere safe to land, it will me a small amount of cover from other...dangers. Yet, we didn't yet know what was in the forest yet.

"I'm okay Percy, really." He takes his hand away and waits while i get out of the water.

Let me explain something. Travelling with seven, very powerful demigods is not exactly very safe. So, it was only inevitable that we ran into a couple of monsters on the way.

We were walking in pairs, Percy and I, Jason and Piper, Frank and Hazel. Leo was trailing slowly behind. I was about to ask him to come join us.

"Hey, L-"

"Annabeth, watch out!" I hear somebody yell, then hear a loud growl.

Everything suddenly goes still. The silence is eerie, i can hear the rustling of the trees and the buzzing of a nearby bees nest.

"Quiet!" I whisper. "No sudden movements." I look up and see a giant beast standing in front of me. _Hydra. _

"What do we do?" I hear somebody behind me whisper.

"Well, if we are quiet, it won't see us, or hear us. Just, be quiet."

I hear another growl, and this seems to set off the hydra and he charges.

"Move!" Percy yells.

Every runs to the side of the path as the hydra charges past, straight into a tree. Yet, this doesn't seem to be the only thing in the forest. The growling comes a third time and Percy and I turn. Three hellhounds stand in our path, they glare at us for a second, before disape

"Annabeth, get the Hydra, I can handle some hellhounds. Jason! A little help?" Percy tells me before running off with Jason in pursuit of the hellhounds.

"Leo!" I yell. I gesture frantically for him to come here, he runs over quickly, the others following.

"The hydra, you probably already know this, but if you cut off one of his heads, two grow back. We need fire." I glance nervously back at the Hydra, who is slowly coming out of his daze. "Leo and Frank?" They both nod. "Us girls will distract it. Cut off a head, we burn it, understand?" Everybody nods, just as the monster comes barreling back toward us. I see Frank disappearing, the reappear quickly as a dragon, kind of like Peleus. He gives a satisfying roar, and breathes a big breath of fire, in the direction of the water.

Piper, Hazel and I charge towards the Hydra. I go to the front, Piper on the right, Hazel on the left. The Hydra focuses his eyes on charges towards me again, but this time i am ready. I quickly sidestep him and cut off one of his heads. The monster roars, and looks at me angrily. Just as it starts to grow two heads back Frank swoops in and breathes on it. The hydra only has three heads, so it does not take very long to finish him off.

When he has been diminished to a pile of dust, we all land on the ground, out of breath.

"That was..." Piper trails off.

"Awesome!" Leo exclaims. "I wonder, could you make a replica with that. Would he fit in the bunker? Of course he would. I hope we find another one so we can make a-"

"Leo!" I cut him off, "That's enough, thank you. Now, where are Percy and Jason come tumbling through the trees, covered in yellow dust.

"Did you get them?" I ask, already knowing the answer.

"Of course we did." Percy smiles. "But, something came up."

"Oh yeah, what?" I question, what else could go wrong?

Just then, a figure walks out of the bushes. I take in her black spikey hair, her arrow slung behind her back, her startling blue eyes.

"Thalia!"

**Oh. m. gizzle. that didnt make any sense. But yeahhh. i know we had an iris message with thalia and leo earlier, but no fear, sadie is here. or you know, ill just explain it in the next chapter. also as you can see i am not very good at fighting scenes. so okay byeeeee.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Ni Hao, Kai-Lan! That, is a television show...Ok nevermind. My little cousin used to be obsessed with that show. I don't know what i am talking about so how about we just get on with the chapter.**

"Thalia!" I exclaim, jumping up and running towards her. I fling my arms around her and she returns the favour.

"Hey!"

"What are you doing here? Are the hunters with you?" The last time i saw Thalia was, well the end of the Titan war. I missed my best friend.

"Well, I will explain that later." She looks over at my shoulder at someone else, and i turn.

"Why are you looking at Leo?" I say curiously.

"Um, no reason. But, as I said, i will explain everything later. How about some lunch?" Everyone turns to Thalia and she takes her bag off her back. But suddenly she stops and looks up.

"Jason?"

"Um, Hi." He says quietly.

"Oh my Gods!" She yells at him.

When Thalia and Jason where little, they lived together, they had the same mom. But, Jason was roman and Thalia was greek. When Jason was two and Thalia was nine, Jason was kidnapped by Hera, or Juno, and taken to she-wolf Lupa. Or more like given to Hera by her own Mother. Thalia thought he had died, but was relieved when I told her about him. But, she still hadn't seen him.**(A/n: Im pretty sure this is what happened, tell me if i am wrong!) **

She runs towards him and throws her arms around him, and her returns the hug just as fiercely.

"I missed you!"

"I did too." He mumbles into her shirt.

Thalia steps back and smooths out her shirt, quickly composes herself and looks to the rest of us.

"Anyways."

"Wait, Thals, didn't you send an iris message, with Leo?" I say, confused.

"You see. Leo is my new best friend. We were going for a walk in central park, me and a couple of other hunters, and we ran into a pack of hellhounds. There had to be at least 15. There were four of us, but we managed to get most of them, until there were five left, we were all busy fighting, and the fifth one was left to his own devices, it was about to attack Jaida, our newest hunter, but Leo here stepped in." She gives Leo a quick high five. "He seemed to also be taking a stroll in central park." I get the feeling this isn't the whole story.

"Since when do hunters take strolls in central park?" Percy asks, louder than usual. I hit him on the chest.

"Since always. Anyways, all of us went back to camp, and we heard what happened. So, we iris messaged you."

"And why, are you in Pennslyvania?"

"Special Artemis business. But, I could also help you."

"Um. we already have a group of seven super powerful halfbloods." Frank says warily.

"Oh come on! It'll be fun, besides it's just me!" Thalia says cheerily.

We all agree and continue walking, until we come to a small clearing, a meadow almost, the sun is setting, so we decide to camp for the night. The others came right from visiting the roman camp, so they still have all their packs.

Thalia quickly sets up a couple tents for us to sleep in. I quickly grab Percy's hand. "Percy and I will take first watch." I decide.

The others nod wearily and head into their tents. Percy and I sit in ours back to back.

"We'll find them." Percy says reassuringly, but i can hear a hint of doubt in his voice.

"I hope so." I say quietly.

We sit in silence for the rest of the time, until Hazel and Frank walk out to take watch. Percy and i slowly walk into our tents and collapse on our sleeping bags, still holding hands.

"We'll find them. I know we will." Percy mumbles before we both drift off. Tomorrow we will start searching for real, and find them.

**ok, this was a weird chapter, i personally didnt like it. The ending was a little weird also, it was good before, but i wanted to save that part for the next chapter. But, you know. I haven't posted in a while, so i thought i would now. But anywazy! haha anywazy. that sounds funny. im gonna say that from now on. anywazy**

**-Sadie**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi. Im sorry for not updating right away. I don't have a good excuse, so I am just gonna get to the chapter. And this one is pretty short. **

I wake up in the morning to Percy's snoring. He groans and turns over.

"Percy!" I whisper to him, yet he still doesn't wake up.

""Percy!" I yell into his ear, but he just groans and rolls over.

"PERCY! WAKE UP!" I scream as loud as I can

"Wha…?" He groans and turns over.

"Get up Perce, come on! We have to go!" I stand up and offer my hand.

When we both walk out of the tent, I sense that something is wrong. Piper and Hazel are pacing, deep in conversation. Jason is sitting on a rock nearby, deep in thought, his blonde hair falling into his worried eyes. Leo, Frank and Thalia are nowhere to be seen, probably in their tents.

"Good morni-" I am cut off by Jason.

"I have a question!" He sounds angry.

"Ok, shoot. " Percy says, totally oblivious to Jason's anger.

"Did you have permission to leave camp?" _oh no, not this again. _I thought. Ever since the war, Jason's loyalties have been even stronger than they ever have, if he found out we snuck out of camp. Well, that is just not that good.

"Um, well…" I begin, but stop when Jason stands up.

"And why didn't you tell us this before?"

"Well, she was trying to tell you before, but you cut her off!" Percy defends.

"Jackson, stay out of this!"

"Stay out of what? We are having a civilized conversation, can I just talk!" I exclaim, and then continue. "Look, Jason, Percy and I didn't tell you guys because we knew this would happen!"

"What would happen?" He questions

"That you would react this way. But, we had to go! We had to! Our siblings are missing. What would you do if Thalia went missing?" I try to explain.

"I would wait, until Chiron told me what I should do!"

"Ok, you would, but we had to do something, we couldn't just sit there!" Percy starts to raise his voice.

"Whatever. " Jason says before storming off into the trees.

**oh snap! Jason is such a sassy snake! **


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey! Im really sorry it took so very long to update. I have been sooo busy, you know, usual lame excuse. But i suppose I should just get on with the story? Good idea sadie. **

****"Jason! Jason, wait!" I yell, tearing through the bushes, Percy following close behind me. I can see Jason ahead of me, angrily tearing away the bushes that get in his way.

When we catch up to him, I grab his arm. "What?" He snaps.

"OK, can you at least let us explain? " He doesn't say anything, so we continue. "When we found out that Tyson had gone missing, we listened to Chiron, we waited to do something. We would only take action if we were really needed. Then, the people who had been sent out had also been caught. We still waited, we thought Chiron was right, going to try and save them was exactly what they wanted. But, then, my sister went missing. My innocent, little sister. We had to do something. Chiron definitely wasn't going to let us go anytime soon, so we left, it was a quick desicion, and you guys just happened to show up as we left."

Jason doesn't say anything. "I just wish you had said something earlier."

"What does it matter? We would have gone. With or without you. " Percy states.

"I suppose." Jason says, still refusing to admit that we are right. But he knows we are.

"What are we going to tell Chiron?" Percy wonders aloud.

"Nothing. We are going to go, i have a hunch of where they could be. " Jason says. Percy and I turn to look at him.

"You do?" Percy asks.

"Yes. When i was still in roman camp, before...everything...happened, I remember being here, at some point, the details are still a little blurry. But one thing i do know is that it is an old shoe warehouse, by this place called grove city. Its a shopping mall. I was still pretty small, and i wandered in there, i obviously survived, it looked exactly how you described it from, from the iris message?"

Percy and i nodded. "Well, maybe you could show us the way?" I ask.

"Sure" He says, walking back the way we came,

"Its good to have you back on board."Percy says, patting his back.

**I know it wasn't very long, but i just wanted to get that out there.I also didnt want jason to leave, yet. nah im just kidding! or am i? yes, yes i am. **


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey, so here is another update! Um, also, i got a review that said that it was bad that i made Percy insane? I am not really sure what they meant, Was it because he had that...episode? (is that a weird word for that?) I just want to say that i didnt mean to make him sound insane, but i also didnt want him to be perfectly fine after literally going to hell. Does that make sense, and im sorry if you believe Percy to be insane. Anyway. I had to express my feelings. Teehee. i sound so silly willy. I think...i think i might just keep on with my story, ok here i go. Happy christmas! **

"Grove city?" Piper asks, when we explain to them where we are going to be headed.

"Yep. Its a shopping mall, there is a old shoe warehouse nearby, I think that might be where Autumn and Tyson are." Jason explains, and Percy and I nod our head in agreement.

"How are we going to get there so quickly?" Thalia asks. "I know from experience that it takes at least five hours to get to Grove city from Delaware. Its not like we can just hitch a ride."

"How do you know about grove city?" Percy asks curiously.

"Percy, c'mon, i'm a hunter, remember?" She says rolling her eyes.

"Oh, right. Ok, so what should we do, gods i wish Nico was here."

"Why?" Frank asks.

"Shadow travel." He states, then gets an idea, "Wait! Lake Wilhelm, in Sandy Lake, Pennslyvania. Thats it! About 22 miles from Grove City!"

"How in Hades did you know that?" Thalia asks.

Percy smirks at Thalia, "Thalia, C'mon. Son of Poseidon, remember?"

"Wait, Percy?" I turn and see Hazel, "You do remember that i am, a daughter of Pluto. I am capable of shadow travel. Its been a while, but i'm sure that i could get you guys to grove city."

"Really, You could do that?" I ask.

"Sure, but, maybe, Percy, you should take some people with you through to the lake? It does get pretty tiring"

No, we can't split up." Percy says, he looks away, thinking. "I can just take all of you. C'mon. "

"Um, maybe I can manage?" Hazel says, looking in the direction of the river skeptically.

"You can. You're sure?" I ask, worried about her.

"Ok, maybe not. Is there any chance you could get a hold of Nico, could he be nereby?"

"I could Iris message him, it wouldn't hurt to try." Percy says, looking around, his eyes finally land on a full water bottle lying on the grass.

"I bet i could make some mist out of that. It will only take a second, right? Anybody got a drachma?" He asks.

I spot Leo digging around in his pockets for a second, before finally coming up with one, slightly grease covered, drachma. I shrug," It will do." I hand it to Percy.

We all watch as he grabs the bottle and opens it a little, he closes his eyes, and slowly, mist begins to filter through the sides.

"Cool." Leo states in awe.

"Nico! Nico are you there?" Percy yells as soon as the iris message appears. I see a dark boy walking along hands in his pockets, from the looks of it, He is in Central Park. Suddenly, a tall dark, figure comes bounding towards Nico, and he looks up, thats when he spots us, at the same time Percy notices the dog.

"Mrs O'leary!"

"Percy, not the time." Thalia says.

"Percy, Annabeth, Hazel?"

"Hey, bud. We need your help, and we need it fast. Do you think you could come here. like soon. " Percy asks.

"Course I can, But i have no idea where you guys are." I liked that about Nico, no matter what, if somebody was in trouble, he would come to the aid. No matter what.

"We are in the forest off the Delaware river, Bout six miles from Pennslyvania. Bring Mrs O'leary. " Leo nods, and then Percy slices his hand through the mist.

I shrug. "That was easy."

"What now?" Leo asks.

"Now, we wait." I state.

**Lame ending. but you know what OLOY only losers obey yolo. Well, i guess that makes me a loser than. Good day matey!**

**-Sadie **

**p.s YOLO, YOYOLOO **

**P.p. s You only yolo once. yeah thats right. **


	20. Chapter 20

**ni hao. hallo. hello. shalom. boy, i do hope that everybodys life is swell at this moment. i know that my life is pretty swell. ha if you say swell enough times, it starts to sound weird. swell. swell. swell. swell. swell. swell. swell. swell. gah. i can't its too much! anywazy. happy halloween! **

****We don't have to wait very long, we all sit down of the soft grass in the forest, and sit in silence. After about five minutes, we hear a rustle in the bushes to our left. I sit up, and grab my dagger, clutching it tightly. Percy uncaps riptide. It goes silent, then, i hear a bark so loud that it could be heard all the way back from camp. Suddenly, a skinny boy comes stumbling through the trees. Followed by a significantly large dog. The dog looks up and spots Percy, he bounds toward him, and i step away from beside him, as the dogs jumps on him, his tail wagging madly.

"Hi...Mrs O'leary. Off! Off!" Mrs O'Leary sits back, and narrowly avoids squashing Leo.

"Hey Nico."

"Hey guys, what do you need?" He asks, concern in his voice.

"We need to shadow travel." Percy stands up, brushing some off his pants. He then goes on to explain everything that has happened. When he is done, Nico looks shocked.

"Course I'll help you Percy, but, I'm not sure about _all_ these people?"

"Hazel is going to help you some as well. " I explain.

"OK, How about this. I'll take some of you, Hazel you can follow behind." he orders.

"Gotcha!" Hazel says enthusiastically.

Percy, Leo, Thalia and I all get into a group with Nico, the rest go to Hazel.

"See ya on the other side." Nico says before walking into the shadows, we follow close behind, and soon are consumed by the darkness.

**Once again. This is very short. And im sorry. But here is another chapter. Also! You should follow my instagram account it has a lame name. but I only made it last night at like midnight. So yeah, I have about four followers. fandomsarelikefamilies PLEASE! IT HAS Percy Jackson, Divergent, and Harry Potter!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey. How is all of y'all? I apologize for my horrible grammar. No it isnt always this horrible. I have no idea why i keep talking. Hey, do you wanna know a fun fact? I like giraffes. I just felt like saying oh and i have a Percy jackson Joke (wat other kind of joke would it be, really?!) . I shall be featured at the bottom of dat page in ma authors note, but as of now! Onward! And Happy Easter.**

Through all my years of being a half-blood. I have never shadow travelled. Once. It is a strange sensation. I strange, horrible sensation. To put it in simpler terms. I absolutely hate shadow travelling. I feel cold shivers up my spine, and i suppose i am used to the dark though. Days in Tartarus will do that. Good job, Annabeth. Was it necessary to think of Tartarus while shadow travelling? Every strange noise i hear, makes me automatically want to reach for my dagger, to reach out and wave my knife around, fending off any danger. But, doing that would only result in the loss of my dagger. My face felt as though it was peeling off with the intense speed.

Finally, the shadows drifted away, and i found myself standing at the edge of a busy road, wait, the highway.

"The I-79. Straight to Pittsburgh." Thalia states.

Across the highway, I could see a shopping mall, a large one, a very large one. Bustling with thousands of different people, each carrying an excessive amount of shopping bags.

"Hey, Aphrodite." Thalia turns to Piper, who has appeared with the others. "No, shopping. This is a time sensitive mis-"

Thalia was cut off by a deep growl. They slowly turned. Three telkhines were standing by them.

"Don't. Even. try." One growls at us. I can only assume he means don't try to get into the shoe warehouse, which i have already spotted, just a little ways behind the mall.

Jason laughs. "You really think you can intimidate us? There are three of you, and what? Eight of us. Try again buddy. Now, leave us alone, and we won't have to disintegrate you."

The telkhine lets out a laugh that sounds more like a bark, and as soon as he does, more figures appear out of the trees. Quite a few, appear actually.

Three dracaenae slither out of the trees, followed by two laistrygonian giants, four hellhounds prowled out, and to top it all off, a stunning emposai wearing a tight red dress.

I look at Percy and he nods. Quick as a flash, i reach for my dagger and stab the first two telkhines, Percy gets the third.

"Well." I state. " Three down, Ten to go."

**And cheer rest. Ok sorry about that. P.s i just think that annabeth rocks at the . dont you? **

**and for the joke? **

**At what temperature does Kronos like his water?**

**_Luke_****warm **

**Oh that is rich. Ok im sorry about that. I just thought it was hilarious. But, nobody else did. You know what? Who cares. I have a strange sense of humour anyway. I just find things so funny. when...nobody else does. so half the time i just laugh all by my lonesome. I have absolutely no idea why i just said that. Im going to shut up now. Goodnight, you padawan. **

**-Sadie**

**also sorry this was short. **


End file.
